Vikings Have Needs
by shippinggaypeoplesince1994
Summary: Latherga has gone away on a trip and has left Ragnar and Athelston alone. What will happen?


Vikings Have Needs

**~Ragnar x Athelstan~**

It all started out when Lagertha went away for a little bit with the kids, she told Ragnar that they were just going to go on a small trip and that he needed to stay and guard the farm. It took a small argument to convince him to stay, Lagertha could always get her way if she tried hard enough, so she left and Ragnar was left alone with Athelstan.

After a couple of days of Lagertha being gone, he slowly and slowly started getting hornier hornier. It was hard to go from Lagertha and him having sex almost everyday, to none at all. He tried masturbating, but it just wasn't the same.

But one day he found his solution. He had had his suspicions about Athelstan being gay for awhile. Ever since the night he asked him if he wanted to touch his wife and he quickly declined. He hadn't even seen a hard on under those skinny pants of his.

He continued to go into Athelstan's private room they let him have. That's where his suspicions were confirmed. There he was, hard as a horse, watching a buff guy outside without a shirt on. "Having fun there?" He asked. Athelstan shot three feet up in the air and immediately looked away.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." He said, face completely red. "You don't have to hide it anymore. Your secret is out now, but I won't tell anyone. Only the gods know what shame you would receive if everyone knew." He chose his words carefully making sure not to screw up his chance.

Athelstan was to embarrassed to speak. He tried to say something but his mass stuttering stopped him. Ragnar slowly started moving closer to him, he never was interested in guys, but he had a certain connection to this slave. He had always cared for him deeply, and had no idea that he may of actually cared about him on a level of love.

Ragnar carefully removed his shirt, revealing his six pack and hair chest. "Do I turn you on like this, priest?" He asked lustfully, moving all the way over to him and kissing his lips violently. Athelstan hesitated at first, but slowly started kissing back. Ragnar broke the kiss and took off Athelstan's shirt, but immediately continued Athelstan again started to say something but Ragnar took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Athelstan's mouth. He dominated Athelstan ferociously, not giving him a break until he absolutely needed to breath.

"Get on your bed, slave." Ragnar commanded. "B-But Ragnar-" Athelstan was cut off. "You will call me master. Now get on the bed." Ragnar pushed him onto the bed and started undoing his pants, he finally revealed his hard foot long cock. He got on top of Athelstan and position his crotch close to his head. "Put it in your mouth and suck it." He commanded. "I-I don't think I'm ready for all of this." He said nervously. "I just-" Ragnar shoved his cock into Athelstan's mouth, ignoring his gag reflex as he choked on it. Athelstan started sucking it, grabbing the shaft and bobbing his head up and down. Ragnar moaned softly, making Athelstan go faster and earning more moans from Athelstan. Ragnar finally pulled his dick out of Ragnar's mouth.

Ragnar immediately pulled Athelstan's pants off. "Are you ready?" Ragnar asked, positioning his dick above his hole and pulling Athelstan's legs on his shoulders. "Master, please just wai-" Ragnar shoved his cock halfway into Athelstan's hole, earning a scream from Athelstan and a moan from himself. He slowly continued to push the rest in. He let both of them settle down when he unexpectedly started slamming in and out of Athelstan, he gave him a very vigorous and fierce handjob with it. Athelstan started moaning louder and louder, never stopping except maybe for a couple of seconds. Ragnar himself even started moaning as he continued slamming more and more until he found his prostate and Athelstan screamed. "There we go." Ragnar panted out as he then started aiming all of his harsh thrust against Athelstan's sweet spot.

After only a couple of more thrust Athelstan started cumming everywhere, Ragnar immediately started catching every drop in his mouth as he then with a scream came deep inside Athelstan. He laid there for a second before he pulled out of Athelstan and laid his panting sweaty body beside Athelstan's. "Maybe Lagertha should go away more often." He said smirking as he started falling asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
